What hurts the most
by dragonhalf-lover17
Summary: I run off into Konoha's local forest, with only me and my guitar. But as I get far enough from Konoha, I find a old abandoned house, and with the clouds ready to pour rain.   I hope you guys like it!


**Hi peoples! so i just made this and desided to add it to my stories, in case you don't know who's pov its in its in Roses pov, you know.. the Rose from ' Jailor of the twin beasts'. I don't care if you don't like or you like it. I made it and i want people to see my work. though... I think ' Jailor of the twin beasts' and the story trial got mixed together... You know what? That sounds like a good idea! Makeing both stories put together! I like it! But please, if you like that idea too, please. Please, Review! So i can get some motivation!**

**I think i held you long enough so here you go!**

* * *

I sat in one of the trees deep in the forest, my guitar in hand, and started to play a couple notes, until I saw an abandoned house. I got up and jumped to its roof. My sorrow grows unbearable as my hands reach for the guitar strings.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house…._

_That don't bother me.. _

Tears started to build themselves in my eyes, my hated, horrifying eyes…The eyes she hates…

The eyes given to me by my demons, my only ones left. The only ones left that care for me.

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out…_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while, even though going on with you gone still upsets me…_

The tears finally fell, falling from my face with great pace… salty tears that taint my face, my lips, my cursed body.

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok!_

_But that's not what gets me!_

_What Hurts The Most!_

_Was Being SO CLOSE!_

_And having so much to say.._

_And watching you walk away…._

_And never knowin'…_

_What could have been!_

_And not seeing that loving you!…._

_Is what I was tryin' to do…_

As I did the solo, my pent up sorrow seemed to seep into the strings making it more sad than what I meant to do. But it didn't bother me. I was depressed about losing myself to something that couldn't have been. Me and her, it seemed we were never meant to be…

_Its hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go….._

_But I'm doin' It. _

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone….._

_Still harder, getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret…._

_But I know if I could do it over!_

_I would trade, give away, all the words, that I saved, in my heart, that I left unspoken!_

_WHAT HURTS THE MOST!_

_WAS BEING SO CLOSE!_

_And having so much to say.._

_And watching you walk away…_

_And never knowin' !_

_What could have been!_

_And seeing that loving you…_

_Was what I was trying to do…_

I sang, it was clear that sorrow and pain was in my voice, the voice that I was banned from using. Cause I knew, I knew things that no thirteen year old should never know, even by counsel standers. I am feared and hated and now I have no on left, I have only the demons to love me. To love their child, and their jailor. I remembered things that I long forgotten, because they would hurt me, in more ways then one.

I looked around, and saw some of the local wild life listening to my song, those blessed creatures, I smiled. They come close to the one thing they fear, and out of the good of their hearts. Bless these little creatures, for listening to a misfits gift, and a misfits pain.

_WHAT HURTS THE MOST!_

_WAS BEING SO CLOSE!_

_And having so much to say…_

_And watching you walk away…_

_AND NEVER KNOWIN'!_

_WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN!_

_And not seeing that loving you…._

_Is what I was tryin' to do…._

_I did one last solo, and with the last cords strung I ended the song. And the rain I knew that was going to fall, finally fell. And I sat on top of the roof of that empty house, in the rain, letting my sorrow flow through the only way they could and holding that old wooden guitar, and each of its presious strings close to me. My hands going for the strings again, ready to let the emotions flow again…. _

* * *

**I can't believe i made it so sad! I think i was going to cry writing that! **

**Oh! And please Review!**


End file.
